


As Seen On TV

by Chrysanthos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Tsumugi shows Kiibo her idea for a sitcom.





	As Seen On TV

"Kiibo, I'm so glad you're here!" Tsumugi exclaimed.

 

"Yes, well," Kiibo said, "I am here to"

 

"Nevermind that, small man, get in here!" Tsumugi interrupted him, dragging him into her room and shoving him into a beanbag chair. "Check this out!" Tsumugi said, clicking a remote.

 

A projector screen came down, and Kiibo watched as a funky beat started playing.

 

Kiibo was standing in the school hallway when the camera zoomed into his right eye, showing a clip of him smiling. Kiibo then appeared from behind a crystal ball wearing a fortune teller getup. Kiibo was then wearing a white cap with a dove perched on it. Kiibo walked into the room wearing a long blond-pink wig and a huge fur coat. Kiibo was disguised as Kaito's grandma. Kiibo had a snake. Kiibo reacted to something that Shuichi had just said. Kiibo peeked from around the corner. The camera zoomed into Kiibo's eye again, this time showing Kiibo in a full-body cast and Kaito accidentally bumping him into a wall. Kiibo cried out in terror as he rolled across campus on a wooden desk, with Kaito and Shuichi chasing after him. Kiibo and Shuichi were panicking as Kiibo tried to put a crab into a pot of water. Kiibo and Shuichi held up pieces of drywall to block falling rubble from the ceiling. Kiibo, in wooden stocks, hit the doorjamb comically. Kiibo threw some movie theater potato chips at his bag before falling over. Kiibo and Shuichi swung by the window. Kiibo shoved Kaito's face into a turned-off blender.

 

"Kaito Momota" the credits displayed over clips of Kaito laughing and spraying Kokichi with whipped cream.

 

"Kokichi Ouma" the credits quickly credited as Kokichi walked in wearing a cowboy outfit and holding two jugs of milk. A clip was shown of him spinning around in a chair with his fingers steepled.

 

Another clip of Kiibo frozen in place and the camera zooming into his eye. This time the clip was Shuichi, Kiibo, and Kaito doing the wave.

 

"Shuichi Saihara" the credits said as it showed Shuichi dressed in Elizabethan clothing. He showed off a root beer bottle.

 

Kokichi threw some eggs at Kaito.

 

"Miu Iruma" the credits said as it showed Kiibo and Miu hugging happily, as well as a clip of Miu talking to someone off camera.

 

"Gonta Gokuhara" the credits declared, showing Gonta dancing happily and frantically making a cake.

 

Another zoom into Kiibo's eye, this time showing Shuichi, Kiibo, and Kaito arriving wearing matching sunglasses. Kiibo took off his sunglasses dramatically. Next, Kiibo was tap dancing on a coffee table. Kaito was dancing. Shuichi was dancing. Kokichi was dancing. Kiibo and Shuichi were waving goodbye to someone. Gonta and Kaito were dancing. Kiibo was wearing a mud mask. Gonta and Miu were startled by a snake. Kiibo, Kaito, and Shuichi fainted in front of a baby doll. Miu, Kiibo, Kokichi, and Gonta all jumped onto a couch and sat down together.

 

The camera zoomed out of Kiibo's eye this time, and Kiibo blinked in shock.

 

" _That's So Kiibo_ " Came out of nowhere, knocking Kiibo to the side a bit, before Kiibo pushed back and said "Yup, that's me!"

 

In real life, Tsumugi pressed the button again, turning off the projector. "What'd you think, Kiibo?"

 

"When did you film any of that?" Kiibo immediately asked.

 

"Don't worry about it."


End file.
